This invention relates to a valve apparatus included in a dispensing unit for dispensing a beverage, such as a syrup or the like, in particular, to controlling of a flow of the beverage.
Various dispensing units of the type are already known. For example, a dispensing unit as a post-mixed beverage dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 493,441 and 4,688,701 issued to Jason K. Sedam et al and assigned to The Coca-Cola Company. The dispensing unit is for dispensing a beverage contained in a bottle and comprises a valve apparatus for controlling of a flow of the beverage. The valve apparatus comprises a body defining a plurality of beverage paths which is for conducting the beverage.
Each of the beverage paths has an inlet end, an outlet end, and an intermediate portion therebetween. The beverage is introduced into the inlet end and is discharged from the outlet end through the intermediate portion.
Each of the beverage paths is provided with an adjusting element in addition to valve mechanism which is for opening and closing it. The adjusting element is for adjusting a flow rate of the beverage in the beverage path. Each of the valve element and adjusting element extends through the body from the intermediate portion to a front end of the body. The valve element can be operated by an operating lever which is provided on a front end of the body. The adjusting element can also be operated at the front end of the body.
It is advantageous that the beverage dispenser can be placed in a limited space because an external form of the beverage dispenser may be compact.
However, it is assumed that the beverage leaks from each of the beverage paths of the valve apparatus through clearances which are left around the valve and the adjusting elements, respectively. In order to seal all of the clearances, a plurality of sealing elements must be provided in relation to each of the beverage paths. Therefore, it is necessary to use a great number of the sealing elements. Nevertheless, there is great danger of leakage of the beverage.
In addition, the valve apparatus is relatively large in a size thereof. This is because the valve and the adjusting elements are placed at positions which are different from one another.